


Hyperspace

by chamel



Series: You Left Me Under Your Spell: A Collection of CaraDin Short Stories [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flash Fic, Idiots in Love, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamel/pseuds/chamel
Summary: He once worked on a crew with a guy who had a saying.“What happens in hyperspace stays in hyperspace.”
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: You Left Me Under Your Spell: A Collection of CaraDin Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680589
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Hyperspace

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out these little flash fics are the perfect thing for those songs that inspire me but I can't quite write a whole fic around. 
> 
> Like this one, _Hyperspace_ by Beck

_I just wanna grow and grow_  
_Beauty, light and crushing life_  
_Wanna feel more and more_  
_In hyperspace, electric life is in my brain_  
_In hyperspace and all my nights and all my days_  
_With you_

There was something about hyperspace that always put him in a funny mood.

It had been true all his life. Ever since that very first jump.

The one that took him away from the only home that he’d ever known.

The one that saved his life, and changed it forever.

Seeing the stars stretch around him; the momentary feeling of crushing pressure in his chest; the sensation of unreality.

In hyperspace, time seemed to stop.

Hours could pass. Days.

He had no idea.

Wasn’t interested in keeping track.

A kind of meditative state took over him.

All that had changed now.

He was no longer alone with his thoughts in hyperspace.

First the kid. Now her.

They didn’t seem to have the same relationship with hyperspace.

It was nothing to them.

Just another way of getting through space.

At first he thought he’d resent the intrusion.

He was wrong.

Hyperspace with her was something new and amazing.

When he pushed that handle he would look over to see the stars reflected in her dark eyes as they stretched into millions of neon lines.

It never failed to take his breath away.

His head rang with beauty, light, and crushing life.

In hyperspace, every sensation was more intense.

Every one of her laughs echoed loudly in his head. Every touch like fire on his skin.

It was becoming a problem.

*****

He once worked on a crew with a guy who had a saying.

“What happens in hyperspace stays in hyperspace.”

He told her this one day, not knowing why he did.

She laughed.

“He was trying to get into someone’s pants?”

Of course that guy was. Always.

Din felt a need then to clarify that _he_ did not ascribe to such notions.

She waggled her eyebrows at him.

“Too bad.”

He sighed, thankful she couldn’t see his face.

Did she know what such things did to him?

How could she?

He was too much of a coward to tell her how he felt.

To say that he felt like an asteroid that flew too close to a planet.

Sucked into her orbit.

Forever her moon.

He could picture her reaction.

Laughter. Then discomfort. Then departure.

If only they could stay in hyperspace forever.

*****

*****

Why’d he have to look at her like that?

It didn’t matter that she couldn't see his face.

She knew.

She’d catch him staring at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice.

She did, though.

She always did.

Looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

She knew _why_.

But didn’t know where he got that stupid idea.

It would be a cold day on Mustafar before someone like her could hope to be worthy of someone like him.

Sometimes she considered leaving before it was too late.

_It was already too late._

She couldn’t bear the thought of life without him.

So she hid.

Hid behind crude jokes and innuendo that she knew he wouldn’t return.

If only he knew that she meant it.

Every word.

Even more than that.

She couldn’t admit it to him. She couldn’t even admit it to herself.

Sometimes, in the dark dead of the night, when the soft hum of the ship filled her ears and muffled her inner voice, the feelings would float to the surface.

They were indescribable, those feelings.

She knew they had a name.

Not even the in the darkness would she dare say it.

*****

She never really noticed the beauty of hyperspace, before.

Never had much reason to, honestly.

He changed that.

Maybe it was just hyperspace with him.

The stars reflecting in his visor reminded her of a sea of blaster fire.

The weirdest things were beautiful to her.

Once something possessed her to tell him that when they were in hyperspace.

“Have you ever seen the Kaliida nebula?” he asked.

She had not.  
  
“It’s got a weird kind of beauty. Like an explosion.”

“You like weirdly beautiful things too?”

Why did her voice have to sound so hopeful when she said that?  
  
He stared at her, contemplating this.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I also like classically beautiful things.”

In that moment his gaze seemed to look through her.

See her in a way she’d never been seen.

“Yeah? Like what.”

She hadn’t meant it as a dare. Hadn’t meant it to come out as a challenge.

He looked back out into hyperspace. “Like you,” he said simply.

She’d been called beautiful many times in her life.

Never really cared what anyone thought.

This time a warmth spread through her.

She had no witty comeback.

The moment should have been awkward.

Their silence has no business being as comfortable as it was.

Maybe it was his attitude, as if this was an objective truth.

Maybe it was the way she had goaded him into it, half knowing what his answer would be.

Maybe it was being in hyperspace.

You could say anything there, with only the stars as witness.

If only they could stay in hyperspace forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger so to speak, but I kinda wanted to leave them in the angst but with a hint of hopefulness?
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Would love to hear what you think, comments feed the writer's muses! :D


End file.
